


隐藏在光天化日之下

by coldbeautyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbeautyMalfoy/pseuds/coldbeautyMalfoy
Summary: 为偿还战后债务，Draco被迫成为妓男。Harry花了快三年的时间寻找他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	隐藏在光天化日之下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hidden in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462032) by [belleslettres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettres/pseuds/belleslettres). 



> WARNINGS：站街德/有互攻/HE/很压抑/译者禁止关于站街或攻受问题抬杠
> 
> 原作者注（注很长，译者在这里挑重要信息简述）：这个故事阴郁而压抑，或许读者比我要更加勇敢，也可能并没有，不过，这已经是个预警了。结局是美好的。可能会有很少量的与未成年人做爱的提及会使某些人感到不适。

她把这叫做一个房间。她把这叫做他的房间，好像是这就让他成为了这个空间的主人，这里有四面连窗户都没有的白墙。但这根本就算不上一个房间...这是一个牢房。而被困在这四面连窗户都没有的白墙之中的人，是Draco。

他尝试过了，他真的尝试过了。但是战争结束后...他的父亲要在阿兹卡班终生服刑，他的母亲，被赦免了，但是被驱逐到了某个英国之外的地方居住，领着极少的固定补贴，庄园以及所有的钱财都被剥夺了...

Harry Potter让他免于进入阿兹卡班。但是他不能把他的魔杖还给他，不能在魔法世界里给他安排一份工作，也不能改变他仍需要支付10000加隆的战争赔款的事实。

他就是没有那些钱。

在麻瓜世界里，Draco在太阳升起之前就起床拖地、把垃圾从一个地方搬到另一个地方。然后他收钱，来递给人们一些烧焦的肉和油腻腻的土豆条，直到午夜之后。

他基本不睡觉。他逼迫自己吃那些烧焦的肉和油腻腻的土豆条，因为他每轮班一次的工资里是含着一顿饭的。

但这不够。这从来都不够。

每月月末都要交一次罚款...而Draco就是没有这个钱。

他为了支付赔款加隆而第一次出去卖的时候，他恨他自己。

第二次的时候，他甚至更加恨自己了。

第三次的时候，她找到了他。他那时正在街角打着哆嗦，下定决心要接随便任何一个人...因为早上就是交钱的最后期限了，如果他不交钱的话，他会被直接送进阿兹卡班。

她的名字是Elladora，她这么说，她给Draco在那个她叫做“快活楼”*的地方提供了一个岗位。他本来也没期待着那对于他来说会是快活的，不过他他确实期待着那会比阿兹卡班好一点。  
*注：原文为house of pleasure，由于英文的名字就比较土，故而译者在请教几位太太后决定也把它译得土一点。

Draco从不确定自己是否做出了正确的决定。

他和那些她所告诉他的人上床，他变成他们想让他变成的人。

字面意义上的。

复方汤剂一路向下灼烧喉管，接着，他等待着他的骨头生长或是收缩，等待着他的容貌发生改变，把自己装进他的客户们想要的容貌里。

Elladora有一整个精选辑的美人可供客户挑选——麻瓜电影明星、健美运动员、纤细瘦弱的模特——但许多人带来了他们自己的选择。

没有人见过他的脸。

Draco学会了在改变中冷静下来，学会了忍受，学会了怀揣着不会有比复方汤剂更糟糕的遭遇的希望。

许多人是温柔的——他们在和一些无法得到的人做爱。许多人不是。Draco没有镜子，但他知道他换了数不清的面庞。数不清，因为他拒绝去数它们。

他曾变得比自己所希望的还要高大威猛，为了一些无法解释的原因，他也曾数次变得低矮、肥胖、谢顶。他确实某天很惊讶地发现自己的身体变成了抛光的黑檀木的颜色。

Draco讨厌被迫被装进一个女人的身体里。

有一次他变成了一个孩子，Draco向任何一个能够听到他诉求的神明祈祷，祈祷他已经够格了...[注1]祈祷那个孩子的身体是——并且会继续是——没被侵犯的。因为Draco可以承受，但那个孩子承受不来。

事实上，他处理地不是很好，由于他抑制不住地呕吐，不得不取消了下一场的预约。Elladora不高兴了...并且她让她的不愉快表现得极为[注2]清楚。

Draco的第一反应是复方汤剂失效了。接着他意识到它没有——但是他的身体基本上还保持原样。他还是他。

他还没来得及好好地慌张一下，Harry Potter推开了门，两个大踏步穿过房间，把Draco拉进一个深入的吻中。

Draco把手指穿过那如此熟悉的头发回吻他。他轻咬Harry的下唇，他知道他喜欢这样，然后他得到了一声近乎绝望的哭声作为奖赏。Draco仰起头，向Harry暴露出他的脖子，Harry轻轻地啃咬那里的皮肤，这总能够——也总会——让他发出低吟。

他们亲吻着，像是从前在天文塔塔顶时的亲吻一样，像是在暮春迎接初夏时的亲吻一样，那时他们不放过任何一个做爱的机会，坚定地相信战争不会在他们之间爆发。

但那些是在黑魔王给了他一缕他母亲的头发之前...那是一个不那么难以捉摸的警示，提醒Draco如果他失败了，母亲将危在旦夕。

那些是在Draco决定不在出现在他们宵禁时间后的约会上之前，是在Harry跟着他进入了浴室之前，是在Draco用他的魔杖指向Harry，喊出“钻心剜骨”之前。

是在Harry的咒语把他撕扯成两半之前。

Harry跪到地上，把Draco那件轻薄的长袍扯到一边，那是实际上Draco的全部衣物了，接着，Harry把他含在了嘴里。

突然的动作让Draco就像是感觉到被一拳打在肚子上。

Harry不知道。

他不是来找Draco的。

他不是来解救他的...Draco不得不承认的是——有史以来第一次他允许自己承认——自从他第一次跟着Elladora进了她这个倒霉快活楼以来，他他妈的每天每时每刻做梦都在希望Harry来救他。

Harry来了，和其他人一样，来和某个他不能拥有的人上床。他以为自己是买了一个小时和与Draco长着同一张脸的某个人在一起的时光...因为Draco一句话不说就消失了。而且，显然，不留痕迹地消失。

Draco本来是会哭出来的。不过他不能，眼泪，和话语一样，对于他都是违禁品。

Harry将会和他上床，离开他，然后永远都不会知道那就是他。而且他明显对此无计可施。

Draco发出的声音像是受伤了，于是Harry停了下来...停下了他的口活，他该死的了解Draco会喜欢怎样的口活。

他抬头看向Draco，他睁大的绿色眼睛里闪烁着担忧：“对不起...我...”

Draco了解Harry。他知道Harry永远不会强迫任何人...不管是不是个买来的妓男。不过，如果Harry在他的一小时结束之前就离开的话，Draco会为此付出昂贵的代价的。

Elladora很熟悉钻心剜骨咒...不是那么擅长，比如像，Bellatrix，但是她的水平完全足以让Draco希望自己从未看过她一眼...希望自己只是安安静静去了阿兹卡班。

他不能让Harry离开...他不想让Harry离开。他跪在Harry旁边，倾身吻他，企图夺回他的嘴唇。

Draco知道该怎样吻Harry。Draco爱极了亲吻Harry...他吮吸、深入、抚弄，直到这次是Harry发出了低吟。

他低吟着他的名字。Draco。

人们每天和他上床，使用他，伤害他，只要他们想这样...Draco允许他们这样做，因为这是他的工作。因为他别无他法。但是只有今天一天，Draco将会珍惜每一次触碰，每一时刻...因为这次是Harry。

衣物滑落，Draco的手指和嘴唇滑过Harry身上的每一寸，每一寸肌肉，每一条伤疤。他添了一些新的伤疤。

Harry做事情不会半途而废，他现在也没有。他亲吻着、抚摸着Draco，他轻抚Draco的全身，歌颂他的身体，滋养他的灵魂，当他深深地进入Draco的时候，Draco忘记了他是谁、他是什么，他忘记了一切，只记得Harry。

Harry的手在他下身... Draco很久没有射过了。当他的高潮撕扯着他，精液在他们两人身上绘出蜿蜒的痕迹时[注2]，他只剩下抽泣，以及那个卡在嗓子里的不能说的词：Harry。

这间白花花的连窗户也没有的房间里的这张床从来没有真正的洁净过，无论多少个清理一新都没有用。Harry躺在它上面，在他们最后为数不多的几分钟里，与Draco十指相扣。Draco有些忍受不了看到他躺在上面，在那张无数人躺过的床上，而又有些希望他永远不会离开。

“我在找你，你知道吧，”Harry轻轻地说，“尽管结果只会是你把门拍我脸上，但我必须要找到你。”

“你就那样消失了...而且我从来没有机会告诉你...我必须要告诉你，我想要你，告诉你我只是想要和你在一起，永远，告诉你我不在乎你做过什么...而且我知道你为什么那样做...我爱你，Draco。我认为我一直爱着你。”

我也爱你。Draco不能说话。我不敢相信我从没告诉过你...

从Harry脸颊上滑落的泪水一定也混着Draco的泪。

“我会找到你的，我保证，”Harry说，轻轻地亲吻他，直到计时器响起，标志着他的一个小时结束了。

战争把它们分开。他们曾愚蠢地认为它不会，认为任何其他事情都不会。接着就是那场审判，以及Draco被赦免后，那在魔法部卫生间里的最后一次疯狂的结合。

从某种意义上来讲的赦免。

被释放，却没有魔杖，只能去乞讨、挨饿，最终只能卖了自己来还债。

Harry不知道。或者至少他不知道所有的事情。有那么几次的约会，Draco已经非常非常疲于应付那些永远还不清的债了。

Harry担心他，他就那么大声说出来了，说他想要帮忙。那些话语刺痛了Draco的骄傲。

“不用你管，”他厉声说。那是他和Harry说的最后四个字，不用你管。

三个小时之后，他跟着Elladora离开了那个肮脏的街角。

Elladora给他书看，当他不需要工作的时候，他如饥似渴地阅读。大部分是麻瓜作者：Tolkien，当然有他，但也有Stephen King, Tom Clancy, 还有John Grisham。他无法想象竟读了那么多Danielle Steele的作品[注3]。他觉得美国作者有那么一点过于多了，不过他不介意。况且，不论在什么情况下，Elladora都不允许他提要求，她根本就不允许他说话。她给他什么他就读什么，不然就根本没书可读。

或许等这一切都结束了之后他应该努力在书店找份工作——他感觉自己至少读了每一个存在过的麻瓜作家的某一部作品。他花时间去尽力记录它们，去记下自己最喜欢的书，去分辨作者之间的相似与差异。

Elladora带给他《龙纹身的女孩》三部曲。他喜欢第一部，但第二部的某些部分太触及痛处了，第三部他没有读。[注4]

他觉得，至少在他一个人待着的时候，他应该被允许哭泣。

Harry再一次来找他的时候，复方汤剂发挥了更多效用。有几块淤青需要遮掩，还有几根肋骨需要修复。Draco的皮肤从来都不黑，但是皮肤的光泽必须要被恢复，他的头发也重新闪闪发光。

Draco跪下，用舌头和牙齿轻轻地伺候Harry。

“不，”Harry说，“我想让你上我，Draco，我需要感觉到你在我身体里，求你了。”

Draco仔细地、小心地给Harry扩张...在Harry呜咽着更多的需求的时候。Draco用一根手指滑过他的嘴唇来安抚他，他不着急做这个。Harry很紧，像是真的很多年没有被碰过了，Draco不想伤着他。他缓慢而轻柔地开拓他，然后停了下来。

泪水粘在Harry的睫毛上，但Draco几乎可以肯定那不是疼痛带来的泪水。至少不是生理上的疼痛。Harry抚摸着Draco的眉毛、颧骨，像是要与记忆中Draco的面容一一对应...“我非常想你，”Harry哑声说，大拇指摩挲着Draco的嘴唇。

Draco捉住他的手指，轻轻地啃咬它。我也一直在想你。

Harry把手滑过Draco的后背，他是在感受着从前的Draco身上柔韧的肌肉，然而实际上这些肌肉已经被凸出的肋骨和几道新的伤疤所取代。但仍然感觉很棒。Harry的手握紧了他的臀部，往前拉他。

“就这么做吧，”他喘息着，“求你。我需要这个。我需要明天仍然感受到你...还有后天...求你了。”

Draco以前从来没有真正地拒绝过Harry，他现在也不能。

用不了多久Harry就颤抖着射了，用可以把人抓淤青的手指紧紧握着Draco的屁股。Draco不介意，这样的瘀伤他会珍视的。

片刻之后他猛地深入抽插，喷洒在Harry体内。Draco摊在了床上。

“我不会放弃的，”他说，“Ron和Hermione现在也在帮忙。我保证我们会找到你的。”

我就在这里...拜托了，Harry，我在这...

Draco的喉咙收紧了，他不确定是Elladora的静音咒在发挥作用，抑或是这只是对于那些未曾流过的眼泪以及未曾吐露的话语的自然反应。

他用胳膊肘撑着坐起来，低头看向Harry。他把手插进他的头发里，虔诚地轻抚他的脸颊，深深地吻住他。Draco试图让这个吻说出一切他无法说出口的话语...我在这里...我爱你...求你看看我...他试图把自己整个灵魂注入这个吻。

尽管，最后，计时器响了起来，Harry离开了。

Draco签了三年的合同。如果没有算错的话，他不确定他是否能撑得下去。他的身体要被耗干了。

他仍旧拒绝去数Elladora派给他的客户的数量，但他确定她正给他越来越多的人。而且他们几乎从不温柔。

有悖常理的是，尽管复方汤剂偷走了Draco的每一丝样貌，但任何施加在不是Draco的样貌的身体上的疼痛从不随着借来的身体消失而消失。那些疼痛都还在，他一动，疼痛就会在他的身体里横冲直撞，那些淤青还在，Draco的身上布满了淤青，尽管，它们当然会被下一剂复方汤剂所掩盖。

尽管一个客户想要温柔地对他，不想要去伤害他，在这个节骨眼上，他会发现这近乎不可能做到。

Harry正托着他的脸，大拇指温柔地抚摸过Draco的脸颊。他不可能知道他正在按着一处很恶心的淤青。Draco不是很确定那块骨头有没有碎掉，但他知道他的几根肋骨肯定碎了。

从Draco得到的信息来看，昨天晚上来的那个男人发现自己的老婆绿了他。他想要对等地报复给她，于是找到了Draco——在她的即将成为前妻的妻子身体里，来做最合适的替代品。Draco的嗓子因为尖叫而红肿，而且尽管那个男人撕扯过的阴道消失了，那些消失的撕扯痕迹仍在火辣辣地痛着。

Draco发出一声小声的抽泣。

Harry停下了游走在Draco完美的身体上地手...这是那具他几乎每天打魁地奇时的身体，是那具有足够食物可吃时的身体，是那具没有一条划开他心脏的伤疤的身体。那具Harry记忆中与他做爱的身体。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

Draco还没来得及思考就已经点头了。

Elladora几乎从不认为给他治伤的魔药是件划算的事。如果她给他一剂治疗淤青的魔药，他十二小时内都不能服用复方汤剂，如果给他生骨灵，那将会是二十四个小时。如果Draco的身体还可能能接客，她就会给他派客人，简单地希望他能自己对付了那些疼痛。

“Draco...”Harry说，轻声呢喃着治愈咒。

咒语的效果会比那些淤青更早的消失，但现在已经足够让他的脸颊不再随着每一次心跳而抽搐着疼了。

Harry移到床上：“来这儿。”他说，听起来像是一个邀请，而非命令。

Draco向前挪过去，就像是这确实是命令一样，为Harry让他疼痛这个想法而感到害怕，与此同时，又没有比Harry的触碰更想要得到的东西。他的手指放在袍子上，已经准备好要揭下它，但Harry打断了他。

“不要，今天不要。我不想伤了你...我只是...让我抱着你就够了。拜托了。”

Draco轻轻地和他一起躺在了床上。Harry很善于观察，并且足够敏感，他的治愈咒带走了他的疼痛，一个淤青接着一个淤青，甚至是折断的肋骨，直到Draco舒服地躺在他的大腿上。

Harry的手指梳理着Draco短而柔顺的头发：“没事了，放松。睡会儿吧，如果你想的话。我们有时间。”

Draco不想。但是疼痛已经追击了他的睡眠很长一段时间了...况且Harry这里是安全的。安全。

Draco把手指覆在Harry手上，让Harry抱着他，让自己闭上眼睛。

他在Harry落在他太阳穴上的吻中醒来。“抱歉，如果我能留下来，我会的...我会让你再像这样睡上几个小时...如果她允许我留下来。”

她...在某种意义上，Harry和Draco从Elladora的突发奇想中遭受了一样多的苦难。

Draco坐了起来，盯着Harry的眼睛。它们如此得美丽：祖母绿，是的，但还夹杂着蓝绿色的斑点，甚至还有些琥珀色。他记忆着每一个细节，每一丝光彩夺目，每一处熠熠生辉...因为他知道Harry不会再回来了...不会再回到某个他碰了就会伤害到的人身边。

他的眼睛现在在闪着光，蓄着未曾留下的泪水。Harry眨了眨眼，两滴泪孤零零地从脸颊上滑了下来。

“如果我吻你的话，我会伤到你吗？”

如果你吻了我，再走出那扇门，你会杀了我。

Draco摇摇头，Harry的嘴缓缓贴近，轻柔而小心翼翼。如此温柔，如此渴望。这是第一个真正的吻。

或者是一个告别之吻。

Draco应该更有信心一点的。

三天过去，Draco不想知道之后接了多少个客人，Draco再次喝下一大杯复方汤剂，然后他花了很长时间才意识到，什么事情都没有发生：没有灼痛，没有变化的骨头，没有扭曲的容貌。

什么也没有。

门被推开了。不是客人进门那样，而像是这里真的是Draco的房间一样...而站在门的另一边的人并不确定自己是否受欢迎。

“是你，”Harry说，用他破碎的声音说，“真的是你。”

Draco什么话也说不出来。

“哦，Draco，我真的...真的对不起。”

Draco快要晕倒了...他就要晕倒了...他已经晕倒了，因为他在Harry的怀里，而他们现在坐在地上。

“没事了，没事了，我来了。”Harry抱着他，一次次重复着这些话。

—END—

（原作者还写了续哦，关于Harry把Draco救出来之后，慢慢治愈Draco的故事，可以期待一下。）

[注1] 译者认为这里“够格”指的是Draco希望自己变成那个孩子以后被人侵犯就够格满足了那个侵犯者，故而就不会去侵犯那个孩子了。  
[注2] 原文为painting them both in sticky ropes（感谢浮尘对于rope给我的解释.......）  
[注3] Tolkien，《指环王》作者。Stephen King，美国作家，便写过剧本，曾担任导演、制片人，代表作《肖申克的救赎》。Tom Clancy，美国惊悚小说家，代表作《猎杀红色十月》。John Grisham，美国恐怖小说家。Danielle Steele，美国小说家，代表作《爱之翼》。  
[注4] 《龙纹身的女孩》，悬疑侦探小说，内含对性暴力的审视。（很绝妙的悬疑小说，推荐大家去看看。）


End file.
